Hourglass
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Sebab hidup kita tak lebih dari butiran pasir, perlahan jatuh sampai habis seumpama waktu kita yang demikian terbatas untuk mencinta. AU . Levi/Eren


Levi adalah seorang penjahat yang ditakuti dan sangat berbahaya, semua orang tahu itu.

Dalam waktu 3 tahun terakhir, ia telah membunuh lebih dari 50 orang. Tak luput dari jumlah itu adalah kumpulan petinggi-petinggi yang begitu disegani. Ia begitu ditakuti, dan negeri ini, Sina, menuntut lelaki itu mati sesegera mungkin. Menuntut agar tubuhnya segera berpisah dengan jiwa nistanya, menuntut agar kepalanya dipancung dan tubuhnya menjadi makanan bagi burung-burung pemakan bangkai. Semua menuntut agar Levi pergi, pergi dari dunia ini selamanya.

Dan Levi menerima semua itu.

Ia tak mengelak ketika sang hakim membacakan kejahatannya, bahkan memberikan kesaksian kalau ia memang melakukan itu semua. Di matanya, apa yang ia lakukan sudah terbalas semua, ia sudah puas. Pula, dunia ini tak menyisakan satu hal baginya untuk tetap menangis. Ya, ia tak lagi mau menjatuhkan air matanya bagi dunia yang sudah tak membutuhkannya, dan dunia tak perlu tahu isi kepalanya tentang kenapa ia melakukan semua ini.

Ya, mereka tak perlu tahu.

Toh, ia hanya perlu menghitung hari, 120 hari dari sekarang untuk pergi tanpa penyesalan.

"Halo, tuan. Nama saya Eren Jaeger. Boleh minta sedikit waktunya untuk berbincang dengan anda?"

Kemudian jurnalis ini datang kepadanya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa 120 hari sisa hidupnya akan menjadi satu hukuman terberat yang lebih sengsara daripada kematian.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan dapat sesuatu yang berguna dariku, anak muda. Tapi silakan saja."

* * *

**Hourglass**

**_Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_**_ adalah milik **Isayama Hajime**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, selain daripada memuaskan hasrat menistai pair **Levi/Eren **dengan angst pendek dengan cerita yang enggak terlalu jelas juga, sih. **Banyak hal yang tidak akurat dalam fic ini** jadi mohon dimaklumi dengan sangat, saya juga belom pernah ke penjara._

**_Criminal!Levi _**_dan **Journalist!Eren** in a **Prison **themed story. Enjoy._

* * *

**#1**

Ah, ruang temu khusus.

Sudah berapa lama ya, ia tak kemari? Terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan sosok ibunya di ruangan ini, tapi itu sudah sekitar 5 tahun yang lampau. Terakhir kalinya karena esok harinya sang ibu telah berpulang kepada yang Maha Kuasa mendahului dirinya karena seorang pengendara mabuk dan tidak ada yang mau menolongnya sampai akhirnya mati bersimbah darah dengan mengenaskan di jalan raya.

Sedih, memang.

Kabar baiknya adalah ia sempat diberi izin untuk melakukan kremasi kepada sang ibu, itu kabar baik. Kabar buruknya, vonisnya makin bertambah seiring dengan makin terungkapnya korban-korban yang mati di tangan Levi hingga akhirnya membuat waktu hidupnya tersisa 120 hari lagi. "Jadi..." dan ia mengangkat kakinya, meletakkannya di atas meja sambil duduk layaknya direktur sombong. "Ada apa, anak muda? Kau tahu ceritaku itu sudah basi kecuali kalau kau lebih-lebihkan."

"Uhm, aku hanya ingin lebih tahu tentang anda..." Eren, sang jurnalis, mulai berkata sambil menunggu laptopnya menyala dan kemudian membuka Ms. Word miliknya. "Sepertinya anda tidak begitu takut dan sama sekali tak melakukan banyak pembelaan di waktu sidang yang terakhir. Kalau saya boleh tahu, kenapa?"

"Karena..." Levi berpikir sesaat. Apa, ya? Mungkin karena merasa bahwa misinya sudah terselesaikan, barangkali? "...aku tahu bahwa sudah cukup waktuku untuk hidup sampai di titik ini."

Eren nampak mengangguk-angguk, masih lanjut mengetik di laptopnya. "Selain itu? Keluarga, atau siapa saja tidak rindu atau tak rela melepas kepergian anda?"

"Tak ada." Levi menjawab pendek, menatap bosan ke arah Eren. Serius, pertanyaannya dangkal sekali. Ini jurnalis beneran apa bukan, sih.

"Ada motif tersendirikah kenapa anda memilih orang-orang ini untuk target anda?"

"Kau bisa baca itu di berkasku. Minta saja dari si hakim."

"Anda tak merasa kasihan pada mereka?"

Levi mendecak. "Kalau aku kasihan mereka tak akan mati sekarang."

Eren ganti tertawa, kali ini ia melayangkan sebuah senyuman konyol yang makin membuat Levi makin merasa jengah. Anak ini maunya apa, sih? Bertanya tak ada bobotnya sekali...

"Kalau anda punya kesempatan untuk mengulang hidup anda, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Levi terdiam.

Terdiam karena ia merasa semua dalam hidupnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Semua pembunuhan itu berdasar, dan ia merasa bahwa keparat-keparat itu layak mendapatkannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang rasanya membuat kelu lidahnya untuk mengutarkan kata-kata, padahal demikian sederhana pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya tersebut.

"Yang pasti aku berharap untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan keparat-keparat itu."

* * *

**#3**

Lalu anak itu datang lagi dua hari kemudian. Kali ini berbeda, anak itu membawakan beberapa makanan dan... well, benar-benar makanan kesukaan Levi. Oh, apakah ia melihat kopi dan es krim tadi? Niat sekali anak ini mempersiapkan dan membawa semuanya kemari...

"Halo, selamat pagi." Senyum bodoh itu kembali dilayangkan oleh Eren. "Barangkali tuan Levi rindu dengan makanan diluar sana, saya membawakan sedikit makanan. Saya harap tuan suka dengan semuanya."

Lalu bunyi berdencing, tanda jeruji itu dibuka dan mempersilakan Levi untuk keluar dan kembali berjalan ke sebuah ruangan. Masih dengan ruang interogasi yang sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja bedanya, kali ini sebuah taplak sudah dibentangkan oleh Eren sambil menyediakan semua makanan di atas meja tersebut. "Silakan." Eren menarik kursinya, mempersilakan Levi untuk duduk. Dalam hatinya Levi sebenarnya cukup terkejut, tapi tentu saja, ia tak merasa perlu untuk nampak terlalu ekspresif hanya karena disediakan makanan seperti ini. Hebat juga anak ini, bisa menarik izin bahkan untuk memperbolehkan kriminal kelas 1 seperti dirinya untuk makan seperti ini.

"_Croissant_ dengan mentega dan _apple jam, beef bacon_, dan bonus dariku, _espresso affogato_." Eren menyebutkan semua makanan yang dibawanya dalam keranjang piknik tersebut. "Aku ingin makan siang dengan tuan Levi, jadi kuharap anda suka dengan semua ini."

Levi mendengus, kemudian mulai mengangkat piring untuk croissant itu. "Hmm... kau memanggang ini sendirian? _Croissant_ ini nampak tidak begitu garing, tapi bolehlah, aku suka warnanya." Kemudian membuka botol _apple jam_ tersebut dan mencoleknya sedikit. "Manisnya berbeda... kau niat juga membuat selai apel ini sendirian." Yah, lumayan lah, akhirnya makanan yang lebih sehat dan layak.

Eren menjajarkan beberapa alat makan; garpu, pisau khusus untuk mencolek mentega, serta pisau makan, diletakkan diatas tisu. "Yah, kebetulan aku pernah mendapatkan resep untuk membuat selai apel itu dari ibu." Eren tertawa, kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana Levi ini mengenakan semua peralatannya selayaknya sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya. Bagaimana tisu itu dibentangkan membentuk _cravat_, dan kemudian memotong sebagian dari _croissant_ tersebut dan melumuri sedikit mentega dan _apple jam_ padanya dengan memakai pisau tumpul itu untuk mentega. Levi jelas seorang yang boleh dibilang dari kelas atas, tapi lucu, ia tak menemukan data itu darimana pun soal latar belakang hidup Levi.

"Anda..." Eren bergumam. "Sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan peralatan ini. Anda pernah bekerja di hotel?"

"_General manager? Oui_." Levi berucap. "Itu sudah lama sekali, dan bukannya itu sudah tertulis di file?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Hmm? Aneh. Mungkin karena latar belakangku sebelum ini tidak penting, 'kan? Toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati juga."

Eren jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. Levi terdengar begitu pesimis dengan sisa waktu hidupnya. "Yah... tapi saya rasa berhubung kita masih punya waktu, jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

197 hari mendekam dalam penjara, bisa ia gunakan untuk menulis suatu karangan atau apapun lah. "Entah juga. Paling-paling makan dan tidur."

"Memang anda tak punya hobi?"

"Ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Membunuh orang."

Lalu ujung bibir Levi terangkat, dan Eren tertawa kecil ketika melihat hal itu. "Selera humor anda boleh juga." Tutur sang jurnalis muda, kemudian lanjut menyantap makanannya. "Selamat makan."

* * *

**#7**

"Jaksa Agung Erwin Smith terbukti menerima suap."

Hari ini si jurnalis muda itu datang lagi, kali ini membawa sebuah koran, beserta dengan laptopnya, juga dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya tadi Eren sempat membawa makan siang―yang lebih sederhana daripada biasanya, tentu. Dua _roll_ kebab dengan daging sapi yang dilumuri saus asin menjadi menu _brunch_ mereka hari ini. Mau tak mau, Levi memakan kebab tersebut dengan sedikit perasaan aneh akan sesuatu, dan tidak ada niatan menggubris pernyataan Eren barusan soal jaksa korup itu.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapat izin untuk bertemu denganku seperti ini―"

"―Koneksi jurnalis, tuan." Eren menjawab―tepatnya memotong―perkataan Levi. "Jadi bagaimana pendapat anda tentang jaksa agung Erwin Smith? Saya kira, dia yang menangani kasus anda dan yang menjatuhkan vonis hukuman mati kepada anda."

Levi mendengus, kali ini membolak-balik koran tersebut dan membaca kolom"Abstain."

"Benar-benar tidak ada pendapat atau kata-kata? Barangkali besok bisa saja ia menjadi teman satu sel anda."

"Sudah kubilang tadi. Abstain."

"Jadi... apakah kata abstain itu berarti bahwa anda tidak ada niatan untuk keluar juga?"

Niatan keluar?

Itu sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Terdengar menarik juga, keluar dari tempat suram berjeruji dan tembok beton bercat abu-abu yang sudah bernoda. Ingin rasanya keluar dan merasakan bagaimana memakai pakaian yang indah, bebas berjalan-jalan dan tidur di ranjang bernuansa klasik miliknya.

Tapi lebih dari itu, apa yang mau ia capai?

Tak ada gunanya juga ia kembali keluar sana.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku sejauh ini."

_Sudah tidak akan ada yang mau menginginkan dirinya_.

* * *

**#12**

Lima hari kemudian, dan akhirnya anak itu kembali datang.

Nampaknya pertemuan mereka bukan lagi sebatas berbincang antar narasumber dan seorang jurnalis pada biasanya. Tidak lagi dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol ala wartawan, dan sedikit banyak, Levi merasa lega karena anak itu tidak memaksanya sampai interogasi karena sungguh, Levi sangat malas berhadapan dengan orang-orang semacam itu.

Walau beberapa pertanyaan anak itu sempat mengusik hatinya sesaat.

"Apa kabar?"

"Biasa saja."

"Baguslah. Hari ini aku membawa _Sachertorte_ dan _Croissant_ dengan selai arbei."

Masih dengan kegiatan biasanya, menebarkan taplak meja putih tersebut pada sebuah meja di ruang tamu khusus tersebut. Berbincang antara seorang jurnalis dan narapidananya, tentang hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting seputar kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Bagaimana jurnalis tersebut terus bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana kehidupan dalam penjara menurut pandangan seorang kriminal paling ditakuti, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kenapa kau terus kemari."

"Karena aku mau menulis artikel tentang tuan Levi?"

Lalu bunyi jam berdetak perlahan, suara percakapan berbisik-bisik nampak terdengar, sedikit tersamar di kejauhan. Penjaga yang menjagai mereka juga berkurang hari ini, hanya tersisa satu. "Dan untuk kali ini, kau juga memohon untuk mengurangi penjaga?" Levi mendengus. Dasar manusia, mentang-mentang koneksi langsung luluh. Tapi hebat juga anak ini, entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai berminat untuk mewawancarainya—kalau semua ini bisa disebut sebagai wawancara. Anak itu tidak nampak seperti menanyainya khusus untuk wawancara.

"Jadi... kau memang menulis tentangku. Kapan aku bisa melihat artikelnya?"

"Mungkin lusa, atau tiga hari lagi." Eren memakan makanannya, ah, manisnya _Sachertorte_. "Artikelnya sedang diproses."

"Aku tidak melihat kau seperti hendak mewawancaraiku dan ini sudah hari ke-dua belas." tuturnya. "Kau bahkan tidak datang setiap hari. Kalau memang kau mau menulis artikel yang akurat, kau pasti niat untuk datang hampir setiap hari dan sekarang... artikelmu sudah tinggal masuk tahap _proofreading_, kalau aku tidak salah." ia menjelaskan dengan cukup panjang. "Pasti ada perkara lain. Benar?"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk meliput berita, tuan." Eren berkata dengan sebuah senyuman, lanjut memakan _croissant_ miliknya. "Anda tak mau mencoba _sachertorte_ itu? Saya beli dari Braus Patisserie, loh."

Levi mengangguk-angguk kecil. Biarlah, pokoknya selama orang di depannya ini tidak menuliskan yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya, ya sudahlah. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan diberitakan oleh Eren, habis, ia juga sudah mau mati. Kalaupun mau memperdebatkan soal nama baik, dia juga tak bisa mengubah itu. Toh, tidak seperti kalau ketika ia hidup lagi, dia akan ingat tentang dirinya si Levi penjahat legendaris, bukan?

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi biarkata hari kematiannya masih cukup lama.

* * *

**#14**

"Halo, tuan. Hari ini saya bawa artikel buatan saya seperti yang sudah saya janjikan waktu itu."

Kedatangan sang jurnalis muda sudah seperti sebuah rutinitas, datang terus seperti itu dengan makan siang yang berbeda-beda menu setiap harinya. Sebenarnya tidak membosankan, sih, tapi mungkin ada rasa tak enak saja di hati Levi karena seorang asing yang baru dikenalnya sekitar 2 minggu dan kemudian membawakan banyak makan siang yang enak. Yah, jelas saja, ia tak mau ada sangkaan aneh-aneh kalau lelaki ini punya obsesi dengannya, amit-amit. "Oh." pendek, ia bergumam.

"Anda mau lihat?"

"Rangkuman dalam 10 kata, singkat, padat dan jelas."

Eren tersenyum, kemudian membaca _heading_ dari artikel tersebut. "Sekilas Kisah Bersama Levi : Segala Kebaikan dan Kisah yang Tak Terungkap."

Oh, oke, itu mengejutkan.

"Kau..." ia mendengus, wajahnya nampak jengah. "Jangan bilang kalau kau melihat ke buku harianku."

"Sama sekali tidak. Saya hanya mencari dan mengkonfirmasi motif anda beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin anda tidak sadar, tapi yang pasti, kedatangan saya kemari tidak lebih daripada berkenalan lebih jauh dengan anda, sekaligus meminta izin." Eren menjelaskan. "Habis, saya yakin seorang semacam anda adalah seorang yang baik. Omong-omong artikel ini sengaja saya buat supaya bisa bersambung juga, jadi mumpung belum diterbitkan, saya mau memberikan ini kepada tuan untuk tuan baca terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja kalau diperbolehkan, saya hendak melanjutkan artikel ini untuk kolom dua minggu ke depan."

Levi mendengus lagi, ada-ada saja orang ini... "Ya sudah, mana artikelnya, aku mau lihat dulu."

Tidak, ia membacanya kali ini bukan karena ia memang peduli dengan namanya atau mau melihat bentuk kebaikan terakhir yang pernah diberikan orang asing baginya. Bukan karena ia mau memajangnya atau membaca artikel itu setiap malam sebagai cerita penghantar tidurnya atau bagaimana. Bukan, semuanya bukan, dia—

_Mau berterima kasih karena masih ada yang memandangnya sebagai manusia_.

—dia hanya penasaran. Itu saja, kok.

"Waktu temu sudah habis. Mohon segera rapikan ruangan ini dan bagi pengunjung diharap melapor lagi ke pintu depan." adalah suara sang sipir penjara yang kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sudah bersiap dengan borgol dan kemudian segera mengiring Levi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawakan artikel yang diberikan oleh Eren barusan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, aku akan datang beberapa hari untuk mendengar jawabanmu."

* * *

**#16**

Hari ini anak itu tidak datang.

Yah, mungkin anak itu sedang sibuk. Ya sudahlah, tidak seperti anak itu akan mengurangi masa hukumannya dengan datang setiap hari ke tempat ini. Walau jujur rasanya cukup sepi juga, sih. Lagipula pilihan makan siang anak itu benar-benar bagus, sesuai sekali dengan lidahnya yang benar-benar tak menyukai rasa makanan dapur penjara yang terlalu berminyak. Mana kantinnya kotor sekali pula.

Sekali lagi, Levi hanya bisa pasrah disini.

Dilihatnya majalah yang diberikan oleh Eren beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan segera membalik ke halaman tempat artikelnya ditulis. Memang bukan artikel utama, tapi ternyata cerita tentang dirinya memang sudah ditulis cukup panjang dan benar-benar... yah, dengan gaya bahasa yang berbeda sekali dari semua yang pernah ia baca sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mungkin ini cuma cerita omong kosong seperti biasanya—

.

_Sekilas Kisah Bersama Levi : Segala Kebaikan dan Kisah yang Tak Terungkap – Bagian Pertama_

_Ditulis oleh Eren Jaeger_

_._

_Aneh._

_Ya, anda semua pasti akan merasa aneh mengapa saya memutuskan untuk mengisi kolom ini dengan seorang penjahat. Mungkin bukan figur yang nampak inspiratif_—_dan memang yang namanya penjahat, sama sekali tidaklah inspiratif, saya dan tim redaksi saya paham betul soal bagian itu._

_Tapi, tentu saja kami tidak akan sekadar memilih tokoh untuk menjadi perbincangan kolom ini. Kami punya banyak pertimbangan, melakukan beberapa kali wawancara dan penelusuran tentang latar belakangnya_—_tentu dengan seizin orangnya_—_kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai sosok Levi menjadi seorang yang begitu inspiratif tahun ini._

_Ia telah melakukan perbuatan yang kita semua jarang dan sukar dilakukan, berbuat jujur._

_Berat bagi siapa saja untuk berbuat jujur, apalagi mengakui semua perbuatan jahat tersebut tanpa ada niatan lain selain daripada mengaku dosa. Ya, saya mengerti, beberapa dari anda akan menganggap bodoh._

_Tapi inilah yang hendak kami tekankan lagi, ia punya prinsip._

_Sosok Levi yang kita tahu hanyalah sebatas bahwa ia kriminal. Masyarakat ini butuh sosok yang bukan saja menjadi sekadar contoh, melainkan sebagai awal untuk memulai mengubah persepsinya. Jarang sekali kita melihat akan apa yang sebenarnya melatarbelakangi semua perbuatan itu. Benarkah manusia akan berbuat jahat jika ia tidak dididik demikian?_

_Perbincangan saya selama beberapa hari dengan tuan Levi telah membawa saya pada satu realisasi bahwa tidak selamanya kejahatan terjadi karena kemauan sendiri—terkadang kita terpaksa dan tak tahu arah kembali sebab kita kurang peduli untuk melihat ke sekitar kita._

_Ya, tuan Levi tidak membicarakan hal itu, tapi mendengar kisah masa lalunya dan berbincang dengannya sudah membawa saya pada kesimpulan semacam ini. Maksudnya, pernahkah anda menyangka bahwa hanya dengan sepatah-dua patah kata yang anda ucapkan, bisa membawa seseorang untuk puas mendekam di penjara?_

_Tidak. Kita tidak lahir untuk mati terperangkap di balik jeruji._

.

—lalu tertulis semua disana, hal yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan untuk keluar.

Levi menggeram kesal, semua hal yang tak ingin ia katakan ke dunia luar kini sudah ditulis anak itu. Berani benar dia, membicarakan semua ini tentangnya. Ia tak bisa menerimanya—

—walau aneh, rasanya menyenangkan kembali dipandang dan disadarkan seperti ini.

"Anak sialan..."

* * *

**#19**

"Mulai besok, tolong, jangan datang lagi."

Pembicaraan hari ini dimulai dengan satu kalimat tersebut dari Levi. Sebuah kalimat yang demikian mengejutkan bagi sang jurnalis karena nampaknya diantara mereka, tidak pernah terjadi perdebatan.

"Eh? Kau tak suka dengan karanganku? Apakah ada yang menghina?"

"Cukup menghina banyak orang. Kau ini masih amatir, ya." Levi menatap bosan ke arah Eren, kemudian melemparkan bundelan artikel tersebut ke hadapan Eren yang kini menyediakan makan siang mereka hari ini. _Cheeseburger_, begitu simpel dan merupakan makanan favorit semua orang. "Kau masih jauh dari kesimpulan yang mau kau maksud, tulisan ini terlalu ambigu dan banyak penempatan kalimat yang terkesan aneh dan canggung, beberapa _typos_ di bagian bawah. Jadi apa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

"Eh, maksudmu—"

"—kau bawa apa hari ini."

Eren meneguk air liurnya, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Emm, _warm chocolate melt_..." ia membuka bungkusnya, menyajikan sepiring kecil kue lembut tersebut ke hadapan Levi. Tak lama setelahnya ia segera mengeluarkan segelas teh hangat, dengan aroma yang sedikit berbeda dari teh biasanya. "Aku membawa _peach tea_ juga untuk hari ini."

Levi melihat semuanya itu tersaji di depannya, kemudian mengangkat gelas berisi teh hangat tersebut, menyesapnya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana anak di depannya ini menyajikan makanan serta minuman untuk dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian ia berbisik perlahan, selirih mungkin agar anak di depanya tak mendengar dirinya. "Kalau aku punya uang dan kebebasan, mungkin aku tak akan masalah untuk mengajakmu makan malam."

"Eh? Ya? Ada apa?"

Levi menatap balik ke arah Eren, kembali menyesap tehnya sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

* * *

**#32**

"Hai, lama tak berjumpa."

Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih Eren tidak datang mengunjunginya—ah, barangkali urusan pekerjaan, untuk apa Levi mencampuri kehidupan Eren. Masih syukur ada yang mau mengunjungi dirinya... yang sebenarnya sangat berkontradiksi dengan pernyataannya kepada anak itu beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ya." dan hanya sepatah kata itu yang diucapkan Levi setelah beberapa saat melihat dengan tatapan yang bosan ke arah Eren. "Kau bawa apa hari ini?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa potong _croissant_ dengan selai apel, dari Braus Pattisserie seperti biasanya." Eren memberikan sebungkus roti ala Perancis itu kepada Levi, lengkap di dalamnya, adalah selai dan pisau mentega dari plastik. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Biasa saja. Kau?"

"Cukup menyenangkan."

"Hoo."

Suasana ruangan itu kembali tenang seperti biasanya, tidak ada percakapan dan segala macamnya, hanya terdengar dua orang tersebut mulai memotong dan memakan sebagian dari _croissant_ tersebut. Menyantap semuanya dalam hening, kemudian suara pintu diketuk, dan masuklah salah satu sipir penjara tersebut, lalu berjalan ke hadapan Eren membawa sebuah kotak alat musik—ah, biola.

"Terima kasih." Eren memberikan salam kepada orang yang membawakan biola tersebut. "Kudengar Levi suka bermain biola, benar?"

"Tidak salah. Tapi, jangan bilang kau..." Levi melihat lagi ke kotak biola tersebut, kemudian menghela napas berat. Astaga, ini 'kan biola miliknya yang disita, bagaimana anak ini... "Darimana—"

"—koneksi jurnalis, tuan." Eren kembali melambungkan senyumnya. "Tak usah berterima kasih kepadaku, cukup berikan kepadaku permainan biolamu sekarang juga. Kalau tidak ya sudah, tak apa, aku tak akan menarik kembali biola ini kecuali jika ada beberapa kejadian tertentu yang melibatkan pelanggaranmu dan biola ini. Sayang, benda sebagus ini ditinggal berdebu di gudang arsip kepolisian."

Biola itu diletakkan ke hadapan Levi, yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh kebimbangan di balik ekspresi tenangnya tersebut. Ada perasaan bimbang dan sedikit haru di hati kecilnya, perasaan yang senang bahwa masih ada seorang yang mau memperhatikan dirinya—terlebih lagi, orang yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya secara langsung. Tapi apalah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan berterima-kasih pun tak sanggup untuk semua kebaikan yang nampak kecil namun demikian berarti baginya.

"Haah..." Lalu dibukalah kotak biola tersebut, meletakkan ujung badan biola tersebut ke pundak kirinya, dan mulai menggesekkan sebuah melodi yang terdengar asing di telinga Eren. "_Vogel Im Kafig_, barangkali kau penasaran dengan judulnya."

"Lagu gubahan siapa itu?"

"Yang pasti bukan buatan seorang idiot macam dirimu."

* * *

**#52**

Hari-hari kedatangan Eren sudah tak lagi sekadar membawa beberapa porsi makan siang, tapi kini ada sebuah lantunan melodi dari gesekan biola yang dimainkan oleh Levi. Ah, betapa Eren tak henti-hentinya menyayangkan mengapa talenta semacam itu harus terperangkap di balik jeruji berkarat ini. "Lagu apa yang barusan itu?" lalu Eren kembali bertanya lagi. Maklumlah, ia tidak terlalu mendalami dunia musik dan tidak sesering itu mendengarkan musik-musik semacamnya, hanya mengganggu konsentrasi baginya.

"Norwegian Wood, Beatles. Kau tak tahu?" Levi berkerut mendengarnya. Tapi kembali teringat bahwa itu adalah lagu yang sudah terlalu lampau, ia tak usah heran kalau Eren tak tahu. Bahkan untuk orang-orang seumurannya saja pasti banyak yang sudah tak tahu.

Eren menggeleng perlahan, kali ini merapikan sisa-sisa makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik yang ia bawa, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Levi. Melihat bagaimana jemari-jemari lentik itu bermain di atas senar-senar biola, bagaimana setiap gesekan memberikan sebuah tenaga yang seolah tak pernah ada di dunia ini, yang mampu menggetarkan perasaannya, seolah membawa dirinya ke dunia lain lagi.

Sungguh, sayang sekali semuanya ini harus berakhir dalam hitungan hari.

Akhirnya gesekan terakhir yang panjang, tanda bahwa permainan biola milik sang narapidana sudah selesai. Eren, yang memang jarang melihat permainan biola secara langsung seperti ini, nampak terkesima dan menepuk tangannya. "Anda hebat sekali." tutur Eren, dengan senyum polos dan mata yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan tersebut selagi Levi menaruh kembali biola tersebut ke tempatnya.

Aneh.

Ada satu rasa dalam diri Levi yang nampak terenyuh saat melihat ekspresi Eren barusan. Rasanya tulus, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu bernama kelembutan yang sudah lama ia lupakan, mungkin setelah ibunya tersayang meninggal, atau mungkin karena sudah dilihat dengan tatap kecewa oleh kawan-kawannya karena harus berakhir di balik penjara seperti ini. Dilihat dengan rendah karena harus menanggung dosa sampai dihukum mati seperti ini.

Dan kemudian anak ini datang mengubah segalanya.

_Dalam waktu yang terlalu cepat._

"Eren."

"Hmm?"

"Kau ini anak yang baik." Ucapnya. "Jangan sampai dunia ini mengubah siapa dirimu yang sekarang."

Kemudian taplak putih itu dikibarkan, menutupi mereka berdua.

Dan Levi menautkan bibirnya kepada Eren.

* * *

**#70**

Ah, bodoh sekali.

Kenapa Levi bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Iseng? Atau karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik? Kembali lagi di pikiran Levi perbuatannya beberapa hari yang lalu, yang sampai membuatnya sempat dilihat dengan tatapan jijik oleh salah satu sipir tersebut.

Dan setelah kejadian yang membuat anak tersebut keluar dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari batu bata, berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan Levi yang merutuki dirinya karena terbawa oleh suasana brengsek, Levi tidak berharap secuil pun bahwa Eren akan kembali menemuinya dan terpaksa menunggu sampai waktu kematiannya seperti biasa tanpa menganggap ada satu hal pun yang berubah.

Lalu disinilah anak itu, kembali lagi dengan makan siang untuk dua orang.

"E-eh? Tuan Levi? Anda kenapa?"

Lalu ketika dua orang itu bertemu, Eren langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan hendak memberikannya kepada Levi kala matanya melihat pipi Levi yang lebam. Apa daya, Levi menepis uluran sapu tangan tersebut, dan segera duduk. "Biasalah, pertikaian di penjara. Bukan hal baru." dan rupanya rumor itu menyebar cepat juga. Salahnya mencium anak ini, jadilah banyak orang bertubuh besar sok preman segera memasuki selnya dengan niatan buruk untuk menjamah dirinya.

Mereka benar-benar salah memilih Levi untuk target pemerkosaan, dan pikiran itu membuat Levi menyeringai. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana suara gemerutuk dan patahan dari tulang mereka yang terdengar memilukan terngiang di telinga Levi. Benar-benar manis sekali, sungguh. "Jadi mari kita bicara..." Levi menatap tajam ke arah Eren. "Kenapa kau datang lagi kemari?"

"Emm... yah, tak apa-apa, hanya ingin datang saja..."

"Salah."

Eren terdiam sesaat, menunduk. Tidak berani menatap ke arah Levi langsung. "Emm..." bergumam untuk beberapa saat, sesekali menoleh ke arah Levi, tapi kebanyakan waktu hanya melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Melihat gelagat tersebut, Levi hanya menggeram kecil. "Bicara sekarang." ucapnya, dengan tegas.

"Tidak—" Levi menggeram, memberikan tatap bosan tajam itu kepada Eren yang kini nampak pucat ketakutan. Sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya yang berusaha menjaga komposurnya. "Serius tidak ada apapun—baik, baik! Aku akan bicara! Jadi, sebenarnya begini—" Levi makin jengah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini...

"—aku sudah lama mencari anda dan aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Oh.

Mana ia sangka kalau jawaban itu yang akan ia dengar.

* * *

**#77**

Katanya, Eren sangat mengidolakan dirinya sejak dulu kala.

Katanya ia dulu pernah menolong anak kecil yang tersesat di sebuah taman, ketika waktu itu Levi hanyalah remaja yang kabur dari rumah, hanya berbekal beberapa lapis pakaian dan sekotak biola. Memainkan biolanya dan mencari nafkah dengan beberapa peser atau perakan yang bergemerincing di kaleng tempat orang akan memberikan sedikit perhatian berupa uang kepadanya.

Lalu di kala itu, mata abu-abu Levi menangkap sosok anak kecil yang kebingungan di tengah taman tersebut. Bagaimana anak kecil itu menitikkan air matanya, dan Levi yang kala itu belum menginjak kepala duanya, segera datang dan mengusap air mata anak kecil itu. Tak lupa ia genggam tangan mungil anak itu, mengantarnya sampai anak itu kembali bertemu dengan orang tuanya kembali.

Bagi Levi itu hal kecil.

Tapi itu sesuatu yang memberi benih inspirasi di hati anak itu.

Dan bahkan Levi saja sudah lupa kalau dulu ia pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Lagipula mana ia—atau siapa saja—sangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan seorang anak asing yang hilang di satu taman akan berakhir seperti ini? Terlebih lagi apa yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah, kenapa baru sekarang anak ini mencarinya, kalau memang cerita itu benar...

"Tuan Levi—"

"Tak usah pakai embel-embel tuan." Levi memotong dengan nada dingin, tak lupa dengan decakan kesal tersebut. "Aku juga sama-sama manusia sepertimu, tidak ada yang lebih tinggi atau hormat diantara kita."

Eren mengangguk perlahan, kemudian memosisikan duduk di hadapan Levi. Kembali menyantap makan siang mereka seperti biasanya, tanpa ada satu hal pun yang seolah berbeda. Sunyi, dan hanya terdengar bunyi kamera yang bergerak-gerak sedikit. "Emm..." ragu, masih teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Levi beranjak mengecup dirinya. "Aku..."

"Katakan dengan tegas, kau ini jurnalis bukan, sih?"

"Aku mau bertanya, kenapa tuan—maksudku, Levi—menciumku di hari sebelumnya."

Kenapa, yah?

Entah ada apa yang mendorongnya, mungkin karena ia merasa tertarik dan mau membalas kebaikan... tidak, itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah ia pikirkan untuk menutupi rasa ketertarikannya kepada anak yang sudah terlalu baik. Itu cara yang salah untuk membalas semua kebaikan ini, dan Levi sadar akan hal itu. Tidak sepantasnya ia melakukan hal demikian, tapi sekali lagi, sepertinya anak sialan ini sudah berhasil membuatnya luluh.

_Anak ini memberikannya harapan terakhir..._

"Kau mau meminta pertanggung-jawaban?" Levi berkerut perlahan, maksudnya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menjawab langsung. "Atau karena kau benci denganku?"

"Tentu tidak, lagipula kalau aku memang kesal, aku tak akan datang hari ini."

"Jadi kau senang dicium, itu maksudmu?"

"...bukan dalam artian seperti itu, sih. Tapi aku tidak marah."

Levi menyeringai perlahan, menginstruksikan supaya lelaki muda di hadapannya ini memajukan wajahnya ke arahnya. Eren, yang sama sekali tidak curiga dengan bagaimana jari Levi bergerak untuk menyuruhnya sedikit mendekat, akhirnya mengikuti saja dan tentu saja tak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena sekali lagi, sebuah ciuman kecil cepat diberikan di bibir ranum milik Eren.

Ini semua salah, tapi anak ini terlalu lucu, dan Levi tak tahan untuk tidak mengisengi anak ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau masih ada yang mengingat kebaikan sekecil itu..." lirih, ia berucap. "Terima kasih."

* * *

**#89**

"Eh? Saya dilarang menemui tuan Levi?"

Hari itu, Eren datang kembali lagi ke penjara tersebut. Maksudnya hendak bertemu dengan Levi sekali lagi seperti biasa. Padahal hari ini niatnya sudah membawakan makanan dan beberapa buku bacaan untuk Levi, seperti yang sudah dipesankan oleh lelaki itu. "Memang ada apa dengan tuan Levi?" Eren kembali menanyai sipir penjara yang tidak memperbolehkannya masuk, kemudian menunjukkan sedikit ujung dompetnya, memberikan pandangan sugestif. "_Please_?"

"Maaf, tuan Jaeger. Kami tidak bisa memberlakukannya untuk hari ini. Sepertinya anda tidak diberikan kesempatan lagi bertemu karena sudah melewati batas temu bulan ini."

"Sedikit pengecualian?"

"Tidak bisa..." sipir penjara tersebut mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eren, lalu berbisik. "Kau tahu, atasan sudah curiga. Jangan datang dulu sampai tiga minggu lagi, kumohon."

Oh.

Sayang sekali.

* * *

**#93**

Sepi.

Mungkin sudah biasa bagi Levi kalau ia kembali sendiri lagi—andaikan anak sialan itu tidak datang menghantuinya hampir setiap jam makan siang, dan sekarang ia merasa asing untuk kembali makan dengan suasana kantin yang ramai dan kotor, pastinya.

Ah, rindu rasanya dengan keadaan tenang itu.

"Hei, Levi. Kemana anak muda yang selalu mengunjungimu itu?"

Salah satu narapidana di kantin tersebut—Gunther, namanya—menepuk pundak Levi. Lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Levi dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya. "Eh, entahlah." Levi berbicara seadanya, toh, memang ia tak tahu kenapa anak itu tidak datang lagi. Mungkin sibuk, atau entah, seperti gumamannya barusan tersebut.

...yah, sedikit aneh juga, sih, rasanya jika tak ada jurnalis aneh satu itu.

"Itu kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, duh."

"Tapi rumornya kau mencium anak itu."

"Terus?"

"Yah... begitu? Kau tak takut jadi bulan-bulanan... eh, maaf, aku lupa kau si Levi yang sakti itu, yang hampir membuat seorang narapidana yang menggodaimu saja langsung setengah mati babak belur." Gunther terkekeh. "Bagaimana nasib orang yang kau hajar itu... siapa namanya, aku lupa."

"Aku juga lupa, tapi aku masih ingat aku hampir berusaha mengebiri orang itu."

Lalu tawa Gunther membahana, beserta dengan seringai kecil dari Levi.

"Yah." Gunther kembali menepuk pundak Levi. "Kalau tak ada kau disini, entahlah. Aku akan merasa cukup kesepian setelah ini. Jadi mari kita bersenang-senang."

Ya, waktunya sebentar lagi untuk bersenang-senang.

_Kalau saja ia tahu bagaimana caranya_.

* * *

**#119**

Ah, besok.

Besok ia akan berpulang ke akhirat.

"Hei."

Dan hari ini mungkin akan menjadi makan siang terakhirnya dengan si jurnalis yang awalnya hendak meliput dirinya, dan kemudian berkembang menjadi seorang teman—mungkin lebih, entahlah, bagi Levi, ciuman yang waktu itu tak lebih dari sekadar iseng... atau mungkin itu hanya cerminan dirinya yang ingin kembali mencinta di waktu yang sudah terlalu terlambat. "Lama tak bertemu." Eren membuka pembicaraan, masih bertahan dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Levi mengangguk sekenanya saja. "Lumayan lama. Satu bulan, ya?"

"Ya."

Ini masih di ruang interogasi yang sama, bedanya tidak ada lagi makan siang menemani perbincangan mereka seperti biasa. Masih di ruangan yang sama, tapi bukanlah satu perasaan untuk bersantai, melainkan mengucapkan perpisahan. Sekitar tiga setengah bulan lalu, ia tak menyangka bahwa wawancaranya untuk menceritakan soal narapidana satu ini berbuah menjadi satu kenyataan yang membuatnya terasa sakit.

Mereka akan berpisah, dan tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

"Apa kabar dengan artikelmu?"

"Aku tak jadi menerbitkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah, aku tak merasa ingin saja..."

Lalu kembali hening, dan Levi menghela napas lagi. Ini bukan pesta perpisahan yang menyenangkan atau sedikitnya saja memberikan kesan. Ayolah, ia juga tak senang terjebak dalam kesunyian tak enak ini... "_Fine_." ia berucap, kemudian menurunkan kakinya yang tadi ia lipat. Mengambil biola miliknya yang tadi ia minta izin untuk pakai sebentar, lalu mulai meletakkan dan menggesekkan biola tersebut.

Ah, lagu ini... "_Amazing Grace_?" Eren memaksakan sebuah senyum, lalu menatap ke arah Levi yang kini duduk di atas meja tersebut, masih menggesekkan biolanya. Ia jelas mendengar komentar Eren, tapi ia bahkan tidak memberikan anggukan atau apapun untuk menjawabi anak itu. Ia masih tetap menggesekkan biolanya, memainkan lagu tradisional dari tanah Amerika ini.

"_How precious did that Grace appear, the hour I first believed."_ ia menyanyikan satu bagian itu, kemudian melambungkan sebuah senyum sedih saat akhirnya gesekan terakhir itu ditarik olehnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Eren. "Sayang sekali, kita bertemu di waktu yang salah, ya."

Lalu setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Eren.

Satu titik air mata, simbolisasi rasa sedih karena ganjarannya untuk terlambat mencinta.

"Ya, sungguh sayang." kemudian sebuah uluran tangan, diberikan kepada Levi yang masih duduk di atas meja itu. "Senang bertemu dengan Levi lagi, setelah sekian lama aku mencoba bertemu denganmu..."

Ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati Levi saat mendengarnya. Mendengar perkataan, kata demi kata dari Eren, dan kemudian menarik wajah anak yang duduk di kursi itu, memberikan satu kecupan cepat.

"Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu."

* * *

**#120**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Hari dimana ia akan berpulang ke akhirat sana—apabila memang tempat bernama akhirat itu sungguh ada—dan meninggalkan nama dalam sejarah sebagai salah satu pembunuh terkejam yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

"Anda sudah siap? Ada pesan terakhir?"

Levi terdiam kala sang algojo menanyai dirinya. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri lalu ke kanan, pertanda tidak, lalu secarik kertas diberikan kepada sang algojo dengan nama tertera jelas di depan amplopnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga mencari keberadaan satu orang lain lagi yang... entah kenapa, ia berharap sekali akan datang dan menjumpainya sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya... aku hanya mau _croissant_ dengan mentega dan selai apel." Levi berbicara perlahan. Teringat lagi akan makan siang pertama mereka, lalu mengangkat ujung bibirnya perlahan. "Bolehkah?"

Algojo tersebut nampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, kata terakhir, bukan santapan terakhir."

Oh, ya sudahlah.

Sekarang ia pasrah saja. Masih belum menutup matanya, dan kini ia menghela napas berat. Jadi sebentar lagi, ia akan merasakan kematian, ya? Sebentar lagi ia akan disuntik mati, ya, sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia jahanam yang telah mengingat semua kesalahan dan dosanya, serta segala kebaikan darinya yang terlupa.

Lalu kembali teringat, akan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ia sangka akan kembali terlintas ke pikirannya.

.

_"Kalau anda punya kesempatan untuk mengulang hidup anda, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"_

.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, senyum sedih itu muncul di wajah Levi. Kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat tenang, ia menghela napasnya, beserta dengan setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, ia menutup kedua matanya, mulai merasakan bagaimana kimia itu disuntikkan ke dalam dirinya, perlahan menggerogoti jiwanya.

.

.

"Kalau kau tanya itu sekarang, Eren, mungkin aku akan berusaha mencarimu lagi sejak dulu."

.

.

* * *

**_Hourglass _**

_Presented by Ferra Rii_

_04 . 10 . 2013 | 16:29 PM_

_Sebab hidup kita tak lebih dari butiran pasir yang perlahan jatuh sampai habis._

.

.

**The End**


End file.
